Night-Blindness
by Abigail Amethyst
Summary: Takao has night-blindness and he ends up getting scared while on a trip. How does Midorima respond? *Fluffy One-shot* Slight TakaMido/MidoTaka


**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I should be orking on Trouble in Konoha High but I'm stuck on it so I'm writing something else. This is my first time writing a knb fanfic so please bear with me. Um... this is for my friend Lulu because she requested it. You're awesome Lulu!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke in any way.

**Warning:** its a little boy x boy i guess

* * *

It was the beginning of summer break and that meant Shutoku's baketball team had to go to camp. As soon as they had arrived, they went straight to practice and had no time to relax in their rooms for the week. Walking back, everybody had been exhausted but, somehow, a lot of them ended up being too excited to go to sleep.

"Shin-chan~," Takao sang out as he walked up to him, pillow in hand.

Midorima responded with a sigh, "What is it Takao?" The astrology lover was always slightly puzzled by how loud and enthusiastic the other could be. "It must be his star sign..." he thought.

He grinned, "Lets go to the other room to hear ghost stories Shin-chan." After seeing how Midorima ignored his offer and kept on heading towards their room, Takao found himself full of determination. "Shin-chan, don't ignore me. Lets go," he tried again with a mischievous smile. When he once again refused to respond, Takao came up with an idea. "Wait... Are you afraid?"

"What?" Midorima said, as he turned around to face him.

He smirked. Bingo. "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Ghosts don't exist, Takao," he responded bluntly.

"Ha. That's only what people who are scared of them say."

"No, its what people who use their brains say."

"Prove it then."

Midorima looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Prove that you aren't afraid of ghosts and come listen to ghost stories with the others while we still have time," Takao nodded triumphantly.

Midorima sighed. If he didn't go, Takao would complain about it all night, most likely. "Fine."

* * *

Takao was entirely blind in the dark, not to mention scared of it too. Hearing those scary stories earlier didn't help either. He had gone to the bathroom with ease but now the room he returned to was dark and Takao could not find his way back to sleep.

"Shin-chan," he whispered urgently. When only silenced responded him, he tried again. "Shin-chan!" he whispered again.

"What?" Midorima responded bluntly in a sleepy voice which made it slightly less intimidating.

"I can't see."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"I would never do that," Takao responded in a fake angelic voice. "But seriously, I can't see."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Lead me back to bed?" he offered.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I might knock over a lucky item, trying to go back."

Midorima responded with a silent glare but soon realized Takao coundn't see. Well, he probably sensed that glare, nobody messed with his lucky items and got away with it. "Fine, Takao. I'll help my servant, just this once."

"Shin-chan cares," Takao fake gasped.

"Try that again and I won't help you and make you stand there all night," he threatened.

"I take it back then, Shin-chan is a meanie," he pouted.

By this time Midorima had put on his glasses and gotten out from under the covers. He was walking toward him and sighed, "Cancers need their sleep, so hurry up and follow me."

"Yes," he drew out in a sigh. "You're way too obsessed with astrology Shin-chan."

"I assure you I am not. Would you like to lose a game when you could actually prevent it from happening."

"I don't think it works that way..." Just then, some trees rustled outside in the wind. "Ah!" Takao quietly yelled as he jumped onto the other's arm.

The other had frozen mid-step, "Hey... let go."

"No way something is out there."

He turned his head to look down at the other who seemed to still be latched onto his arm. "Why did you listen to those ghost stories if you knew you would get scared." Some of the things Takao did made no sense what-so-ever.

"I- I'm not scared," he stuttered to lie.

"Yes, you are. Your sign is terrible at lying."

"Shut up, Shin-chan," he pouted, latching on tighter to the arm at the sound of the trees rustling once again.

Midorima gave out a short laugh at seeing Takao scared but sighed once again. It seemed he sighed a lot more than usual when Takao was around. "We're already at the beds so just let go."

"Noooooooooo," he let out slowly.

"Then loosen your grip because my arm is falling asleep because of you."

"F-fine."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice. "Now go lay down and sleep, Takao."

"...Then you lay down too," he murmured.

Not seeing what Takao meant, Midorima agreed. It wasn't like he wasn't going to lie down anyways. "Okay."

As they both laid back down in bed, Midorima turned away with his back facing Takao and eventually fell asleep with a "Don't wake me up again." Takao, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep at all because of the stupid ghost stories.

"_Maybe if..._" Takao thought as he reached out his arms and carefully wrapped them around Midorima's back. Somehow, the other was not disturbed and he suddenly felt his overwhelming exhaustion too. He didn't realize that his arms stayed wrapped around Shin-chan as he slowly fell asleep.

"_I am not going to sleep tonight, am I?_" he thought to himself, as he lay there awake next to a sleeping Takao, whose arms were wrapped around him. He didn't bother to move away from the other's grasp, though he would never admit he liked it. He was a total tsundere after all.

* * *

The End!

Reviews are welcome. Thanks! :D


End file.
